


Beauty

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: A discovery on her birthday makes Dorothea anxious, but Petra reassures that no matter what, she’d love her to the end of time.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> For DoroPetraBdayBash - “Is that a gray hair?” prompt :)

Makeup removed, jewelry placed delicately in ornate boxes, now she was brushing her hair. And something had stood out to her. She held the strand of hair out and took a close look into the mirror, examining it. And there it was - a gray hair. 

“Dorothea? Is something the matter, my love?” Petra’s voice filled with concern, placing her book down and turning to face her wife. They had been married a short time and had just spent the evening celebrating Dorothea’s birthday - her first as a married couple in Brigid. 

Petra worried that Dorothea might be sad, knowing they wouldn’t see their friends again for some time. Or if her birthday hadn’t been what she expected. Or if she was perhaps feeling ill. Petra was attentive to Dorothea - knowing her body language, the way her shoulders tensed when she was upset, how her brows furrowed when she was angry or frustrated, the way she bit her lip in the corner when she was focused, or how her hands would shake ever so slightly when anxious and how her eyes widened and chest puffed out slightly when she was happy. Petra was in tune to everything about her wife. 

And Dorothea’s brows were furrowed but she was always biting her lip, a soft hum escaping which had caught Petra’s attention in the first. 

Petra didn’t waste time when Dorothea didn’t respond, knowing just how deep in thought she could get and not hear Petra when she spoke. 

Then Petra had noticed exactly what had snagged all of Dorothea’s attention, bending over slightly with a squint to get a closer look. 

“Is that being a gray hair you are holding in your hands?” Petra asked quietly, curious snd hoping she didn’t upset Dorothea more. 

“Ugh, it is! And of course I find it on my birthday.” She gives a pout, getting ready to pull it out. 

“I have been hearing if you pull out one, more will grow in its place. But let me just say you are always looking beautiful to me. And I think it is very ironic you have found it on your special day.” Petra giggles softly, resting her hands on Dorothea’s shoulders. She gave them a squeeze, kissing the top of her head. “Please do not be getting upset.. Does seeing one make you sad?” 

“Well..” Dorothea sighed, knowing Petra meant what she said and she wouldn’t lie about such, but Dorothea was hesitating on her answer. “I suppose it does. My beauty is fading. I.. won’t be beautiful anymore. I..” Dorothea’s words trailed off, feeling the sadness and anxiety creep in. Would Petra still love her? Would she still be worth loving? 

“My love.” Petra stepped behind her, gently combing her fingers through her hair. “You are only being twenty nine, you have plenty more years of being beautiful. And for me, you are always being beautiful in my eyes.” 

Petra could notice Dorothea’s eyes tearing up, she knows that shaky breath Dorothea took, and she knows that little sniffle. 

“Are you crying, my dear?” Petra asks quietly, kissing the top of her head gently. 

“No.” But Dorothea is. And she lets out a small laugh as she wipes her eyes. “Okay, maybe a little. You always know what to say..” 

“I am only saying what is true. And what I am thinking. And I am knowing I will still be loving you even when you are growing more gray hairs. I will be growing them too. And we will get wrinkly and becoming old together. I am only wanting this with you. And you will always be being beautiful to me.” 

Petra’s words made Dorothea laugh softly, more tears falling in the process and quickly wiping at them. She was glad her makeup was removed already, if not she’d be even more of a mess right now. The love she had for Petra couldn’t be explained in words. Petra was the warmth of a blanket on cold nights, the ray of sunshine peeking through the storm clouds on bad days, the sweetness of her beloved peach sorbet. Petra was the love of her life and she wanted nothing more. She had everything she wanted and spending the evening of her birthday crying was very typical of her but also something she didn’t want to remember about today. 

“You know everything to say. We did promise to grow old together, didn’t we? Love each other through thick and thin, good and bad?” Dorothea leaned her head back to glance up at Petra upside down, eyes glossy but the tears had stopped. “Though I wouldn’t say this is exactly bad, I just think it’s my anxiety playing a part. You know how that can get sometimes..” 

“I am knowing that, yes.” Petra leans down to press a kiss to Dorothea’s lips, then presses one to her nose before she pulls away and grabs a tissue to dry Dorothea’s face of her tears. “But even if your anxiety is bothering you, I am being here to help ease it and remind you that you are not being what your anxiety says. I am loving you even with your faults. I am having them too.” 

Dorothea closed her eyes as she let Petra lightly press the tissue against her face and lightly dab away the tears, helping dry her face. “We do have all our faults, I suppose.” She sighed, reaching for Petra’s hand after. 

“We do, but I think you are being too hard on yourself. I am understanding why, because of your past, but I am wanting you to remember you are being Dorothea to me, no one else. I am in love with you and everything being a part of you. Even your one lonely gray hair.” 

“You make me so happy, Petra. I’m sorry for crying on what’s supposed to be a day of celebration and happiness. I let my emotions get the better of me.” Dorothea let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. She felt tired too, with the day’s activities and energy expelled. They had been up late the night before and up early today. All she wanted was to lay in bed now with Petra, to close out the last few minutes of her birthday. 

“That is being okay. Now come to bed with me and I can be showing you how much I am loving you, yes?” 

“Yes, yes you may, my darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and comments and kudos will be loved <3


End file.
